singing in the drunkness
by beatles-revelution1204
Summary: karaoke night for the nations in a local bar! AmericaxFem!England,Fem!S.ItalyxSpain, Fem!Germanyx N.Italy, HungaryxPrussia and so many others!
1. January

A/N: Before I start I wanna make something clear: England, South Italy and Canada are genderbent in this, and Germany. Also the songs are obviously in italics, first kinda story like this. Enjoy! For Annie's song her movements are after each verse, and for Mattie's it's next to the lyrics in bold. Italy has it the same way as Annie's cause I like it better, and I think the rest of them are like that too…ENJOY~!

It was the one night Annie though was pure hell, once yearly, Karaoke Night, and all the nations were invited. She sighed as she got another drink, this time it was a cosmopolitan. She suddenly felt a large hand on her shoulder. "Come on Iggy, you have to sing at least one song! It'll be fun!" She sighed at him and turned around. "America I don't want to sing a bloody song! Bet none of them are very good anyways." He smiled at the statement and led her over to the song choice, seeing one person in particular. She saw Sara Barillas (sp?) who actually had some good songs. She picked one without Alfred's knowledge and made her way toward the stage. She scanned the crowd and saw the other girl nations. "I need my back-up singers!" Everyone turned to her and Elizaveta led the rest of the group toward the stage. Annie and Elizaveta exchanged and few words and the song began.

_Cinderella's on her bedroom floor  
She's got a crush on the guy at the liquor store  
'Cause Mr. Charming don't come home anymore  
And she forgets why she came here_

As Annie sang the first line, an overhead spotlight turned on over Hungary, who was sitting on the floor. As she sang the next line and an expertly coordinated spotlight shined on Gilbert as Annie jerked her finger toward him. Then as the third line began it was positioned on Austria. And the fourth line the overhead light went back to Hungary.

_Sleeping Beauty's in a foul mood for shame  
she says "none for you, dear Prince, I'm tired.  
I'd rather sleep my whole life away  
than have you keep me from dreaming."_

This time a pink light shined overhead on Annie, she was frowning. The next line was sung and Annie's spot light turned a red-ish pink. She stood there and the spotlight on turned back to pink, still singing the third line. Annie held shook her finger for the third line. Annie continued to sing the verse, the spotlight never leaving her, as she sang to the crowd.

'_Cause I don't care for your fairytales  
you're so worried 'bout the maiden  
though you know she's only waiting  
on the next best thing, next best thing._

As Annie sang the refrain several pure white spotlight shined on her back-up singers, and a green one on her.

_Snow White is doing dishes again  
'Cause what else could you do with seven itty-bitty men?  
Sends them to bed and she calls up a friend  
Says, "Would you meet me at midnight?"_

A pale yellow spotlight came over Lilli. She stood there and on came Belgium when the third and last lines were sung.

_The tall blonde lets out a cry of despair  
says, "Would've cut it myself if I knew men could climb hair  
I'll have to find another tower somewhere  
keep away from the windows."_

Another pure white spotlight appeared over Belarus. She had one of her knives in hand, close to her hair. She then on the last line crept back into the shadows.

_Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom  
Man made up a story, said that I should believe him  
go and tell your white knight that he's handsome in hindsight  
but I don't want the next best thing._

Once again Annie was the center of attention as her back-up singers danced off the stage, to their boyfriends. She sang the rest of the song by herself. There was a set of stairs in front of her that linked the stage with the audience of the floor. And right there at the bottom of the steps was Alfred, just watching her in awe.

_So I sing, I hold my head down  
And I break these wall 'round me  
Can't take no more of your fairytale love_

Annie's back-up singers came back on the stage, creating a semi-circle behind her.

_I don't care for your fairytales  
You're so worried 'bout the maiden  
though you know she's only waiting  
on the next best thing_

_I don't care, I don't care  
you worry 'bout the maiden  
though you know she's only waiting  
Spent her whole life being graded  
on the sanctity of patience_

Annie's singers once again went down and they kissed their boyfriends. Annie picked up where she left off, and walked toward the stairs.

_And a dumb appreciation  
but the story needs some mending  
and a better happy endin_g_  
_

by the time she sang the word 'ending' she had reached Alfred, and pulled him on stage, via tie.  
_  
'Cause I don't want the next best thing; no, no I don't want the next best thing.  
_ And she ended with a kiss.

Annie smirked after her song was done, happy at his reaction. Alfred pulled her down back to the bar, and they talked, well Alfred talked. "Iggy I never knew you could sing like that! Why didn't you tell me?" She blushed and turned from him, ordering a shot of tequila. Then Mattie stepped up on stage, switching the music.

Everyone gathered around the stage again, Annie, Francis and Alfred being in the front. Then it began:

_Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please  
Even if in winter things tend to freeze  
We've got the world monopoly on trees  
And our country's bordered by three different seas__**, **_**she held up three fingers for emphasis** __

Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please  
We invented the zipper, we've got expertise  
We made insulin to combat disease  
Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please

Brits have got the monarchy, **she pointed at England**_  
The US has the money, _**she pointed to Alfred**_  
But I know that you wanna be Canadian, _**she pointed to herself**__

The French have got the wine and cheese, **she pointed to Francis**_  
Koalas chill with the Aussies, _**she scanned the crowd for Australia, and pointed to him**_  
But I know that you wanna be Canadian , _**again she pointed to herself**__

Et si ce n'était pas assez  
On a deux langues officielles:  
L'anglais et le français  
Ooh la la – **she looked back and forth between England and France, putting a finger to her lip when she was done.**__

Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please  
Where else do you find mounted police  
Or go to the hospital and not pay fees  
Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please

And when freshwater is in high demand  
We've got the world's largest supply on hand  
So you know that we could make a pretty good friend **she pouted for emphasis and pointed to herself**_  
But it's even better if you can be..._

At this point Mattie sat down, in a chair that had randomly appeared and crossed her legs.  
_  
Brits have got the monarchy, _**again she pointed to Annie**_  
The US has the money, _**she rubbed her fingers together as if she was holding money**_  
But I know that you wanna be Canadian, _**and pointed again to herself**__

The French have got the wine and cheese, **Mattie pretended to drink wine before she sang**_  
Koalas chill with the Aussies  
But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

Canada stood from her chair, pushing it gracefully to the side of the stage and sauntered down off the steps.__

So you're thinking to yourself,  
"How do I live in this beautiful country?"  
Well we've got some steps for you to follow...

STEP 1: Lose the gun  
STEP 2: Buy a canoe  
STEP 3: Live multiculturally  
STEP 4: You're ready, there is no more!

We got beavers, caribou and moose  
We got buffalos, bears, and Canadian goose  
And we're sorry about Celine Dion  
But she did do that good song for James Cameron...

Brits have got the monarchy, **Mattie proceeded to pull Iggy on stage**  
_The US has the money, _**then Alfred**_  
But I know that you wanna be Canadian, _**she sang and winked at the crowd**__

The French have got the wine and cheese, **she then dragged Francis and placed him next to Alfred**_  
Koalas chill with the Aussies _**and tried to find the Australian but failed to do so.**_  
But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

The Greek chilled out with Socrates, **she looked around to find Hercules, but he was asleep.**  
_Can't build a wall like the Chinese; _**she also dragged Yao onto the stage.**_  
But I know that you wanna be Canadian,_

she sat down in the chair that magically appeared again, pulling the others around her, crossing her legs to be dramatic.__

In Kenya they have safaris, **Mattie air pointed to one side of the room**_  
We've missed lots of other countries, _**she fanned her palm across the room**_**.**__  
But I know that you wanna be Canadian__**, **_**she stood again at the end and the rest of the group around her moved lower to the ground.**

By the time she was done she had small beads of sweat running down her forehead. Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, dragging her to the bar. "Matilda moi cheri, you sang so beautifully! Such a wonderful job you did, non? You should sing more often." He now had a glass of wine in his hand, and gave one to Mattie; she thanked him, discreetly checked for drugs, and then drank it, slowly.

Next up North Italy took the stage, which was odd within itself. He looked up at the sky and down at the floor, a smile never once gracing his face, and stranger still, Germany was nowhere near.

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
Started making his way past 2 in the morning  
He hasn't been sober for days_

Everyone was shocked at choice of song, so unlike Italy, who as he sang, just waltzed around the stage and sang.

_Leaning now into the breeze  
Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees _and he did just that_  
They had breakfast together  
But two eggs don't last  
Like the feeling of what he needs_

Now this place seems familiar to him  
She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin  
She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs  
Left him dying to get in

He paused for a moment, and those close to the stage could have sworn they saw a tear come from his eye. He stepped down stage, closer to the crowd and sang with such emotion the crowd's eyes welled with tears.__

Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me

Feliciano sang the first line as normal just waltzing around the stage. Same with the second and third. On the fourth line, he held up an invisible picture. During the fifth line he closed his eyes, more tears leaking out. He stood perfectly still during the sixth line and during the last one, he got down on one knee, obviously serious.__

Even though she doesn't believe in love,  
He's determined to call her bluff  
Who could deny these butterflies?  
They're filling his gut

During the last two lines he motioned to his stomach, obviously knowing the song well and feeling strongly about it.  
_  
Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces  
He pleads though he tries  
But he's only denied  
Now he's dying to get inside_

During the last verse, Feliciano seemed to be pleading with the audience, when he sang the second line he folded his hands, almost in prayer, pleading for the audience to help him.__

Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me

He repeated what he did during the first refrain, more tears leaking from his eyes.__

The neighbors said she moved away  
Funny how it rained all day  
I didn't think much of it then  
But it's starting to all make sense  
Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds  
Are following me in my desperate endeavor  
To find my whoever, wherever she may be

During the first line he motioned to the crowd, and then when he sang the second line, he pretended rain fell closing his eyes, almost making the audience believe it too. The third like he stood there, singing wonderfully, eyes closed. The fourth line he opened his eyes, but remained motionless. For the fifth line he moved from his spot, walked toward the middle of the stage, almost gravitating toward the steps but refusing to step down. On the sixth line he sat on the first step, but almost immediately stood and walked to center stage for the last line. __

I'm not coming back  
I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak  
But you'd expect that from me  
I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just  
Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind  
Keeping an eye on the world,  
From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now  
I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head

The first line in the verse was not sung by Italy, to everyone's surprise, including Italy. Germany walked on stage, her hair, normally in a bun, was cascading down her back, and she was wearing a short flowy black dress. She sang these words, her usually stoic face, very sad and emotional. Italy dropped his microphone and the last thing anyone could hear was…"holy roman…" Germany walked over to Italy and held his now trembling hands, wiping his tears with her thumbs. She sang the last line quieter than it was meant to be, and silently walked off the stage, looking back and mouthing the sweet sentence, "forget about me, you have Luise" She smiled and continued on her way. Italy picked up the microphone that was abandoned on the floor, and sang the last verse a twinge of happiness appearing again in his voice. When he was done he rushed off the stage, after Luise.

_Well I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home._

Everyone who was a stranger clapped like there was no tomorrow, but each and every nation looking at each other, hoping Italy was alright_._

Lovina sighed as she got another Bloody Mary, sighing at how her brother could be such an idiot. It was obvious to everyone, except Feliciano, that Luise was Holy Roman Empire, even if North and Germany didn't know it. Lovina wondered why Luise came and sang at that part, and how she suddenly remembered that she was Holy Roman Empire, but she was too drunk to care. Just then a familiar tan arm came to rest on her waist. "Bastard, off now!" She grumbled it half-heartedly, and of course he didn't get off. "Antonio, take your tan arm off of my waist." She said it surprisingly calmly, despite her anger. "Lovi, why don't you sing a song, you know you sound so pretty!" Lovina sighed, and got up from her seat, gulping down the last of her drink. She swayed a bit as she walked, but manage to not make it obvious that she was slightly drunk. Antonio led her to the song area, to pick which one she wanted and left, departing for the stage so he could watch her. She sighed and looked quickly through the songs, and found nothing. She flipped through again, only a few catching her eye. After the third time she decided on one of the songs.

_Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance  
Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no  
Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love_

Everyone one knew Lovina was singing about herself. She always pushed any guys away, unless they were strangers, then she was reunited with Antonio. She knew the song, and her speech was slurred with alcohol. She walked around the stage with a drunken confidence and sang phenomenally, she protected her heart with her hand during the tenth line, and shook her finger on the eleventh. On the last line she faked swooned, bending slightly backwards and placing her hand on her forehead. _  
What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door  
Surprise...It's time  
To feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No more the need to be defensive  
Goodbye, old you  
When love is true_

She sang the refrain with confidence. She danced like there was no tomorrow and used so many sexy Spanish moves that Antonio almost fainted from blood loss. During the last line, she did something she rarely did, she blew a kiss. __

Misguided heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no  
But she miscalculated  
She didn't want to end up jaded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love  
So, by changing her misconceptions  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside she felt a connection  
She fell in love.

During the first line Lovina walked around the stage, a bounce in her step. Second line she stopped down stage, on the right side, and pointed to her head as an obvious motion. During the third line she shook her finger and pouted. She was walking toward the left, and on the eighth line she suddenly walked to the right, and stopped on the last line, swooning again. __

What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door (open my door)  
Surprise...It's time (yeah)  
To feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No more the need to be defensive  
Goodbye (goodbye), old you (oh you)  
When love, when love is true

In the refrain she did sexy Italian dance moves, ones that her brother knew, and again Antonio felt like he would faint. One the last line she circles her upper body forward, placing her hands on her heart.__

When Miss Independence walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I finally seen …

She turned abruptly away from the audience on the first line, and turned back at the end of the second line. On the third line she brought her brother up, for a split moment, and quickly placed him parallel, like a mirror, and pushed him back down. And on the last line she turned fully to the audience.__

What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door  
Surprise (surprise), it's time (yeah)  
To feel (to feel) what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No more the need to be defensive  
Goodbye (goodbye), old you  
When love, when love is true...

She finished slightly out of breath, but practically glided off the stage, to Antonio.

Antonio praised her like there was no tomorrow as he pulled her glass away from her. She huffed and puffed out her cheeks, and sat on her stool. Antonio kissed on the cheek and dragged her to the stage, where Prussia was on drums, France on bass, and both he and Alfred picked up guitars. Alfred grabbed the microphone, and spoke clearly into it. "THIS ONE GOES OUT TO ANNIE, LOVINA, AND ELIZAVETA AND ANGELIQUE!" he then placed the microphone center stage as the music started.

_I'm in love with the girl I hate  
she's enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me  
I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic, a traitor,  
I'd trade her in second_

Alfred and Spain shared the microphone that was placed at center stage, singing the first verse, getting the attention of their girlfriends.

_She's a backseat driver, a drama provider  
an instant update of the world.  
She's a first class liar, a constant forgetter.  
She's attractive but bitter._

On the first line, Francis came slightly forward, toward a second microphone, and they sang together. Prussia sang the third line on his own. And Alfred finished the verse singing solo.

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?  
It's a turn around, turn around  
Baby; don't return to me  
if you think that I'm not worth your time.  
She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with  
She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with_

This time they sang together again, adding simple harmonies and such.

_Take off your shoes, come in the room  
And baby, let's try not to argue.  
Turn out the lights, turn on the radio  
And how can we fight when I'm too busy loving you  
I'm too busy loving you  
I'm too busy loving you_

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?  
It's a turn around, turn around  
Baby, don't return to me  
If you think that I'm not worth your time.  
She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with  
She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with._

_Here I am, there you go again (again)  
And will we not ever be eighteen again (again)  
And I'm worn out fighting and every night you leave crying  
And I could use some time  
And here I am, there you go again (again)…_

_So here I am and I'm dying  
And I'm waiting for you, waiting for you.  
Come back, come back to me  
And I'll take you gladly and I'll take you in again._

_Did you scream enough to make her cry?  
It's a turn around, turn around  
Baby; don't return to me  
if you think that I'm not worth your time.  
Did you scream enough to make her cry?  
It's a turn around, turn around  
Baby don't return to me  
If you think that I'm not worth your time  
She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with  
She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with. _

Alfred, Antonio, Francis and Gilbert stepped off the stage smiling, and walked toward their significant others. "What'd ya think?" It was the first thing he said when he reached Annie. "It was…good." He hugged her tightly, and then she continued. "Alfred, we're leaving soon, get ready." Then Annie walked off.

Annie was back on the stage again as it was almost 3 in the morning. She announced once more that she would need her singers, and that this was their last song of the night. She also announced that instead of yearly, their karaoke night would be monthly. Then the rest of girls went up on stage, and the last song began to play.

[Elizaveta]  
Pop  
[Angelique]  
Six  
[Natalya]  
Squish  
[Lilli]  
Uh uh  
[Meimei]  
Cicero  
[Annie]  
Lipschitz!

[Elizaveta]  
Pop  
[Angelique]  
Six  
[Natalya]  
Squish  
[Lilli]  
Uh uh  
[MeiMei]  
Cicero  
[Annie]  
Lipschitz!

[Ludwig]  
And now the six merry murderesses of the Crookem County Jail in their rendition of "The Cell Block Tango"

[Elizaveta]  
Pop  
[Angelique]  
Six  
[Natalya]  
Squish  
[Lilli]  
Uh uh  
[MeiMei]  
Cicero  
[Annie]  
Lipschitz!  
(4X)

[ALL]  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it

[Meimei]  
I betcha you would have done the same!

[Elizaveta]  
Pop  
[Angelique]  
Six  
[Natalya]  
Squish  
[Lilli]  
Uh uh  
[Meimei]  
Cicero  
[Annie]  
Lipschitz!  
(2X)

[Elizaveta(Spoken)]  
You know how people  
have these little habits  
That get you down. Like Gil.  
Gil liked to chew gum.  
No, not chew. POP. So I came home this one day,  
And I am really irritated, and  
looking for a little sympathy  
and there's Gil layin'  
on the couch, drinkin' a beer  
and chewin'. No, not chewin'.  
Poppin'. So, I said to him,  
I said, "You pop that  
gum one more time..."  
and he did.  
So I took the shotgun off the wall  
and I fired two warning shots...  
...into his head.

[ALL]  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would  
Have done the same!

[Angelique (Spoken)]  
I met Francis Bonnefoy from  
Paris, France about two years ago  
and he told me he was single  
and we hit it off right away.  
So, we started living together.  
He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd  
fix him a drink, We'd have dinner.  
And then I found out,  
"Single" he told me?  
Single, my ass. Not only  
was he married  
...oh, no, he had six wives.  
One of those Mormons, you know. So that  
night, when he came home, I fixed him  
his drink as usual.  
You know, some guys just can't hold  
their arsenic.

[ALL]  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He took a flower  
In its prime  
And then he used it  
And he abused it  
It was a murder  
But not a crime!

[Natalya (Spoken)]  
Now, I'm standing in the kitchen  
carvin' up the chicken for dinner,  
minding my own business,  
and in storms my husband Toris,  
in a jealous rage.  
"You been screwin' the milkman,"  
he says. He was crazy  
and he kept screamin',  
"you been screwin the milkman."  
And then he ran into my knife.  
He ran into my knife ten times!

[ALL]  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!

[Lilli (Spoken in Hungarian)]  
Mit kersek, en itt? Azt mondjok, hogy a hires lakem lefogta a ferjemet en meg  
lecsaptam a fejet. De nem igaz, en artatlan  
vagyok. Nem tudom mert mondja  
Uncle Sam hogy en tettem. probaltam  
a rendorsegen megmayarazni de nem ertettek meg...

[Natalya (Spoken)]  
Yeah, but did you do it?

[Lilli]  
UH UH, not guilty!

[Meimei]  
My sister, An Lei and  
I did this double act  
and my husband, Kiku,  
used to travel round with us.  
Now, for the last number in our act,  
we did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row  
One,two,three,four,five...splits, spread eagles,  
back flips,flip flops, one right after the other.  
So this one night before the show we're down at the hotel Cicero,the three of us,boozin', havin' a few laughs and  
we ran out of ice, so I go out to get some.  
I come back, open the door, and there's An Lei and  
Kiku doing Number Seventeen the spread eagle.  
Well, I was in such a state of shock,  
I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing.  
It wasn't until later,  
when I was washing the blood off my hands  
I even knew they were dead.

[Meimei]  
They had it coming  
[GIRLS]  
They had it coming  
[Meimei]  
They had it coming  
[GIRLS]  
They had it coming  
[Meimei]  
They had it coming all along  
[GIRLS]  
They had it coming all along  
[Meimei]  
I didn't do it  
[GIRLS]  
She didn't do it  
[Meimei]  
But if I done it  
[GIRLS]  
But if she done it  
[Meimei]  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?

[Meimei]  
They had it coming  
[GIRLS]  
They had it coming  
[Meimei]  
They had it coming  
[GIRLS]  
They had it coming  
[Meimei]  
They had it coming  
[Meimei]  
They took a flower  
[Meimei]  
All along  
[GIRLS]  
In its prime  
[Meimei]  
I didn't do it  
[GIRLS]  
And then they used it  
[Meimei]  
But if I'd done it,  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?

[Annie(Spoken)]  
I loved Al Jones  
more than I can possibly say.  
He was a real artistic guy...  
sensitive... a painter.  
But he was always trying  
to find himself.  
He'd go out every night  
looking for himself  
and on the way  
he found Ruth,  
Gladys,  
Rosemary and Irving.  
I guess you can say we broke  
up because of artistic differences.  
He saw himself as alive  
and I saw him dead.

[ALL]  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

[Group 1 (Angelique, Natalya Meimei]  
They had it comin'  
[Group 2 (Elizaveta, Lilli Annie]  
They had it comin'  
[Group 1]  
They had it comin'  
[Group 2]  
They had it comin'  
[Group 1]  
They had it comin'  
[Group 2]  
They had it comin'  
[Group 1]  
All along  
[Group 2]  
All along  
[Group 1]  
'Cause if they used us  
[Group 2]  
'Cause if they used us  
[Group 1]  
And they abused us  
[Group 2]  
And they abused us  
[ALL]  
How could you tell us that we were wrong?

[Group 1]  
He had it coming  
[Group 2]  
He had it coming  
[Group 1]  
He only had himself to blame.  
[Group 2]  
He only had himself to blame.  
[Group 1]  
If you'd have been there  
[Group 2]  
If you'd have been there  
[Group 1]  
If you'd have seen it  
[Group 2]  
If you'd have seen it  
[ALL]  
I betcha you would have done the same!

[Elizaveta (Spoken)]  
You pop that gum one more time!  
[Angelique (spoken)]  
Single my ass.  
[Natalya(Spoken)]  
Ten times!  
[Lilli(Spoken)]  
Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe.  
[Meimei (Spoken)]  
Number seventeen-the spread eagle.  
[Annie(Spoken)]  
Artistic differences.

[Elizaveta]  
Pop  
[Angelique]  
Six  
[Natalya]  
Squish  
[Lilli]  
Uh uh  
[Meimei]  
Cicero  
[Annie]  
Lipschitz!

The girls were breathing heavily by the time the song was over. The dance had been done exactly like it was in the movie, minus the boys, tons of extras and sexy costumes. Annie was smiling when she was done, and she could have sworn all of their boyfriends just sweat dropped simultaneously.

After the song Gilbert reminded himself to never, ever chew gum, no not chew pop. Francis made a mental note to never take drinks from Angelique when she is angry, and Toris hoped he could get all of Natalya's knives away from her. Kiku was calm throughout the whole thing, he didn't like Vietnam anyways. Alfred was the one who was probably most afraid, although he knew that he could always calm Annie down after he got her riled up.

It was 3:30 when all of the nations left. Feliciano had not returned after the Luise incident, but no one was worried for he had not returned in tears. Lovina walked out with Antonio, slightly drunk, half off of air and half from the alcohol. Annie lead Alfred back to her house, there was a meeting in two days and he was staying over. Kiku and Meimei went back to their hotel, as did Lilli and Vash. Hungary was walking with Prussia when Austria came out, walking past them, while they went to their own hotel. Everyone went their separate ways, to meet back in the same place at the same time next month.

**After Feliciano Left**

Feliciano had been running through downtown for about 30 minutes, and then he spotted her. Luise was sitting on a bench. Feliciano approached and heard sniffling, her shoulders suddenly lurching forward. He walked slowly, and sat down silently. She continued to cry, ignoring Feliciano. "Ciao…" Feliciano was quiet for once, Luise's shoulders lurched with each sobs. Feliciano hugged her, and she stopped for a moment and looked at him. "I may not know which one you are, but I love you both." Luise smiled, and her voice came out broken between sobs, "Holy Roman is gone." She paused and looked down. "But do you still love her? Or do you love Germany?" Italy looked down and thought, actually thinking about the question. He looked at Luise's blue eyes and answered, "I love you both, past and present." Luise smiled, and stood, smoothing her dress. "Come Italia, it is late." Feliciano followed her, clutching her arm the whole way.

A/N: Alright I shall tell you the reader that right now, as of April 30, 2010 I am working on the next chapter of fifteen as well as a ton of other chapters and or stories! I'M SORRY I JUST HAVE NO TIME! FORGIVE ME~!

Now, about this story,  
1. I made N. Italy OC on purpose, yep  
2. And I hope you like it, if people like it I might make the next month, making it multi-chaptered etc.


	2. update thing from my other multichaps

Alrighty, so I figured I'd give you guys an update; that is if you still care….

I've figured which couple I want to expand on first for Fifteen, and that's gonna be Prussia x Hungary

I'm trying real quick to finish up 2 more chapters of 100 Questions so those should be done by week's end… (god please {I promise at least one}…)

Disney Hetalia chapters are also in progress the most complete being Japan x Taiwan, Reflection

Singing in the Drunkness is also working it's self slowly into words, so expect that up by the time I start school, which is September 1st (…help…)

Speaking of school once I start my schedule will be even slower than it is now, but I'll try to get some stuff up during the school year…

Excuse time ~

I figured I should give the people who actually care a reason, I'm actually not busy most of the time but this summer's heat has given me serious writer's block so that's one issue, and the other is that I just got my new computer last June and it had a 60 day trail for word, which I used up and I just managed to properly install word and everything else. Also when I got the new computer I started from scratch and some of incomplete chapters are still on my old laptop, so yep… thanks for reading this (as if anyone would…) and I'll hopefully get something to you lovely people within the next…uh….SOON!


	3. February

_**A/N: for the first song (hero by skillet) THE LYRICS ARE NOT CORRECT so I suggest going onto YouTube and finding the song while reading that part~. Also all songs mentioned and "performed" do not belong to me in anyway. I also don't own Hetalia cause if I did and this actually might happen if I owned it…Also I apologize for the lack of movement in this chapter; it's just that I felt some things in between the chapters were more important than what people were doing on stage. Also I suck at dancing so making the nations look like decent dancers is extremely hard…so sorry, there will be more movement in the next chapter I promise~!**_

It was February now and most of the nations had gathered in a pub just outside of Liverpool, England to do their monthly karaoke night. Ivan stepped up on the stage with his older sister Ukraine, who looked slightly nervous but over all pretty confident. Suddenly the music began Ivan grabbed the microphone in his gloved hand and began to sing, while holding an extra out to Katayusha.

_IVAN  
I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losin my faith today  
Katayusha: fallin off the edge today_

_I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
KATAYUSHA: I'm not superhuman  
Someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
KATAYUSHA: falling from my faith today  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live_

_I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero  
KATAYUSHA: save me now  
A hero'll save me KATAYUSHA: just in time_

_I gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
KATAYUSHA: I'm not a superhuman  
My voice will be heard today_

_It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
KATAYUSHA: my voice will be heard today  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

_Who's gonna fight for what' right who's gonna help us survive we're in the  
of our lives  
KATAYUSHA: and we're not ready to die_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a hero  
KATAYUSHA: I've got a hero_

_living in me_

_I'm gonna fight for what's right today I'm speaking my mind and if it kills me  
tonight  
KATAYUSHA: I will be ready to die_

_A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time  
__ I'm not a hero/I need a Hero/A Hero's gonna save me/Just in time_

The mood in the room changed immediately as Elizaveta stepped up on the stage, a deep frown set on her lovely face. She was tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for the music to start. She looked quickly over to Roderich then back to the back wall of the bar. She tapped her foot again and saw Gilbert staring at her in both confusion and slight frustration. She looked very frustrated and angry. Suddenly the music started and she looked both tense and relaxed.

_Don't cry to me, if you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me, come find me  
Make up your mind_

Should have let you fall and lose it all  
So maybe you can remember yourself  
Can't keep believing, we're only deceiving ourselves  
And I'm sick of the lie and you're too late

Don't cry to me, if you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me, come find me  
Make up your mind

Couldn't take the blame, sick with shame  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game  
Selfishly hated, no wonder you're jaded  
You can't play the victim this time and you're too late

So don't cry to me, if you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me, come find me  
Make up your mind

You never call me when you're sober  
You only want it 'cause it's over, it's over  
How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I? You were never mine

So don't cry to me, if you loved me  
You would be here with me  
Don't lie to me, just get your things  
I've made up your mind  


The song ended quietly and Elizaveta walked off the stage. She was very frustrated and this song released her anger and frustration in simple poetic words. She walked down the stage, glancing at Prussia, before walking over to Roderich and giving him a hug. She snuggled into his embrace and smiled. She could stop fighting with Gilbert, she could stop going to bed frustrated and drained and she could just be happy. This song was the last straw and her final way of telling Gilbert that it was over and hopefully he would understand.

Gilbert stood in the middle of the floor, still as a statue, eyes focused on where Hungary was a moment ago. Mattie watched him across the bar. Gilbert was one of her best friends. The obnoxious, narcissistic albino was actually decent company. She had missed his company since he had been dating Elizaveta, and if things had been the same as last month she was considering singing 'You Belong with Me' to try and get her message to Gilbert. A she focused back on Gilbert Mattie found that he had moved over to the bar and had already down a bottle of beer. She felt her red skirt swish back and forth as she walked over to him. She fixed her ¾ sleeve white shirt and adjusted her cloth gray vest. She sat down next to her albino friend. He was hunched over; drinking his third bottle of beer and looked dare she say it, not awesome. She ordered herself a vodka and cranberry, and sipped it quietly while Gilbert chugged his fourth beer. She sighed and waited for him to notice her, silently respecting his space and the fact that he probably wasn't in the greatest mood. Finally Gilbert looked up from his empty beer bottle, noticing the timid girl sitting next to him. Matilda saw a ghost of a smile on his face when he saw her, "Hey Birdie, how ya doing?" She smiled at the Prussian, buying him another beer before answering. "I'm fine, Gil. Hey, once you're done with that beer, come watch me sing, alright?" Gilbert nodded and downed his beer, standing in the same spot where he stood to watch Elizaveta, front and center. She smiled at Gilbert as the music started and watched as Gilbert's eyes followed her in curiosity.

_You found hope, you found faith.  
Found how fast she could take it away.  
Found true love, but lost your heart.  
Now you don't know who you are. _

Mattie noticed Gilbert look at her in confusion as she sang the catchy lyrics. Elizaveta was watching in mild interest from Roderich's lap, Mattie was obviously singing about her and Gil's former relationship. On the second line she reached out her hand and pulled it back, like she was suddenly grabbing something away from someone. Next she placed her hand over her heart and then slowly dragged it down to her side. On the last line she shrugged her shoulders and pointed to Gilbert. __

She made it easy, made it free.  
Made you hurt till you couldn't see.  
Sometimes it stops, sometimes it flows.  
But baby, that is how love goes.

On the first line Mattie just waltzed around the stage. Then she clutched her shirt near her heart and squeezed her eyes shut. She walked around the stage the whole time and stopped on the first part of the third line, but continued to walk after that. On the last line she looked sympathetically at Gilbert. __

You will fly and you will crawl.  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you've lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall. 

Mattie sang and continued to express her feelings through her face and actions. She pointed to Gilbert on the last line, his beautiful crimson eyes widening in shock. She smiled at his expression before continuing with her song.__

It's a secret, that no one tells.  
One day it's heaven one day it's hell.  
And it's no fairy tale, take it from me.  
That's the way it's supposed to be. 

On the first line Mattie held up her finger to her mouth, then shaking it like she was saying no. On the second line she held up one hand like she was holding up a tray and then on the second part held up her other hand.__

You will fly and you will crawl.  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you've lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall. 

She repeated what she did during the first chorus simply conveying her feelings through emotion.__

You laugh, you cry, no one knows why,  
But oh, the thrill of it all.  
You're on the ride,  
You might as well, open your eyes. 

Mattie simply waltz around the stage and used simple hand movements. On the first line she just changed her expression from happy to sad and finally shrugging her shoulders. On the final line she walked down toward the steps and pointed to Gilbert while bouncing to the rhythm, and on the second half of the line widened her violet eyes. __

You will fly and you will crawl.  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you've lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.  
Even angels fall.  
Even angels fall.

On the first line Mattie bounced to the beat while fanning her hand out toward the audience. Then she raised her hand up in the air and pulled it back toward her while closing her fist. On the third line she shook her finger and looked like she was throwing something behind her. On the last two lines Matilda just sat on the steps to sing to the crowd.

Matilda walked off the stage when her song was finished. As she sang the notes she noticed Gilbert had disappeared and hoped that he liked the song. She walked down the steps carefully, toward the cheering crowd, but ignored the clapping and yelling. Instead she focused on finding Gilbert in the vast sea of people. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms around her waist, and the figure was flipped hard onto his back. She covered her mouth as she gasped at Gilbert, rubbing his sore back. He turned to look at her while he was still sitting on the floor pouting at Mattie, "That was not awesome Mattie" She shrugged and responded to her albino friend, "Well then you shouldn't sneak up on people, eh?" He pouted again as he carefully got up from his position on the floor. Gilbert hugged Mattie from the front this time. He looked out at the dance floor over her shoulder and missed her smile at his hug. "I take it you feel better now?" He nodded into her shoulder and pulled away from Mattie. "Yeah, thanks Mattie your awesome." Matilda blushed a bit and smiled as Gilbert led her toward one of the booths. Norway stared at the two with no emotion on her face. She sighed as she watched Gilbert hold Matilda's hand, and then turned to the idiot seated beside her. She took a sip of her drink and sighed for what seemed the millionth time that evening. Denmark was talking animatedly to Tina, who was hugged possessively by Berwald. She had finished her fifth drink by the time she decided to get up and sing. As she got up she saw Denmark turn curiously toward her as the music started.

_Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada_

_I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
I know it shows_

_I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
And I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah..._

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you—away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down-on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah..._

_If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I want to blow you—away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?_

_If I could see what I wanna see  
I want to see you go down-on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_(What is)What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away  
(I stutter)I stutter (I stumble)I stumble like I've got nothing to say_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah... _

_Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada  
Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada _

_I guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you—away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
_

_If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down-on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never Say..._

Norway got off the stage calmly, slightly embarrassed that she had poured her feelings out in front of everyone. She quickly ran to the girl's bathroom to hide from everyone, especially Denmark. She heard the door open right after she locked herself in the stall. She saw Tina's shoes outside the door. "Hei, you know he's not mad. Come on out, kunnossa?" Norway sighed and got up slowly, unlocking the stall door. She was dragged out of the bathroom sanctuary toward the Danish man. Finally as she was dragged toward him he walked calmly to meet her. They stood the awkwardly for about a minute before Denmark embraced Halladora in a tight bear hug. "Du skulle have fortalt mig Norge." They sat together at the bar and watched as England, Sealand, France Prussia and China walked on stage.

[Sealand]  
_I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are_

[England]  
_I'm 22 for a moment  
And she feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars_

[England]  
_15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live_

[France]  
_I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man, but you see I'm a they'  
A kid on the way, babe  
A family on my mind_

[Prussia]  
_I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life_

[England, France and Prussia]  
_15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star_

[England, France and Prussia]  
_15 I'm all right with you  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live_

[England, France and Prussia]  
_Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on_

[China]  
_I'm 99 for a moment  
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are_

[SEALAND] _15 there's still time for you  
_[ENGLAND] _22 I feel her too  
_[FRANCE] _33 you're on your way  
_[ALL] _Every day's a new day_

[ENGLAND, FRANCE, PRUSSIA AND CHINA]  
_15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live_

The countries quickly got off stage and Mattie looked at the stage in horror as her daughter walked on stage, and reached to grab the microphone. "Hallo! Dies ist furchteinflößend!" Prussia turned to look at the teenager, and went pale. The girl had silver hair like his and mesmerizing violet eyes. And then she spoke in German and he looked at Mattie. She smiled sheepishly and nodded before looking back to the stage. "My name is Sophia Jana Williams Beilschmidt. Yeah arschlöcher I said Beilschmidt!" Everyone immediately looked at Louise in confusion. "Nein! Nicht ihn stumm Esel! Versuchen Sie es erneut!" Everyone once again turned, but this time in the direction Bavaria. Sophia sighed and shook her head before shouting in to the microphone, "Mein Vater ist Preußen ihr Idioten!" Even though only a few countries knew German they heard one word, 'Preußen' and all heard turn to the Prussian who was standing next to the Canadian. Sophia smirked up on stage before continuing. "Hey now that's that settled I have to take the wool of your eyes. Every couple in this room has a child! Uncle America and England have twins! Aunt Germany and Italy have twins too, basically all of you couples have twins, but you knew that, didn't you? They're coming to the next karaoke night, so look forward to us capitals in March. "der awesome ist raus! Gute Nacht!" As Sophia sprinted off the stage, all of the countries exchanged worried glances, before Prussia and Matthias grinned and raised their glasses. "TO OUR CRAZY KIDS THAT WE HAVE KEPT SECERT FROM THE WORLD!"


	4. march

All the countries looked around the bar, immediately recognizing their own child, but not anyone else's. Suddenly Sophia got up on the stage, grinning like a maniac. "Was ist los, Leute? I'll be your announcer as long us capitals are sticking around here! Tonight we're gonna start off with those lovely Nordic capitals in the way North! But that's right after someone else, so without further ado I give you Miss Isabella Rosalina Garcia!"

Antonio looked shocked at the stage as a girl with tan glowing skin and long brown hair, she looked very familiar but he could not place the face to a country. Her chocolate brown eyes were focused on him, and he could also feel Lovina's glare and the pain in his hand as she squeezed it tightly. She spoke with a thick Spanish accent as she introduced her song. "Hola everyone! Si no te importa voy a cantar una canción para ti."

_You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream and dream I do  
_

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
You're taking over me_

_Have you forgotten all I know and all we had  
You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then_

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
You're taking over me_

_I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
So many things inside that  
Just like you are taking over_

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
You're taking over me_

_I believe in you  
(I believe in you)  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
You're taking over me  
(Taking over me)_

_You're taking over me  
(Taking over me)  
Taking over me_

Mexico looked harshly at Antonio before walking off the stage toward him. "Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous with love, Antonio. Have a wonderful life dear." Lovina looked at him before deciding for once to just leave it alone. The girl walked away and Antonio looked slightly guilty but as soon as he looked at Lovina he smiled like his life depended on it. She rolled her eyes and led him toward the bar as Mexico walked out of the bar.

Sophia appeared back on the stage, rubbing her neck awkwardly. "Um…that was special next we have our lovely Nordic capitals starting with Nicholas David Kohler Byrnes, otherwise known as Copenhagen!" She walked off the stage as a tall boy walked on the stage. He had wild messy blonde hair and an outfit exactly like his father's except he had a blue shirt instead of red. "Nat alle!" He smiled as the music started he grabbed the mic at the last second.

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_

_'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her_

_And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head_

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined_

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for  
_

_Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
She's just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

Nikoli walked off the stage looking very satisfied with himself, except for the death glare Sweden was giving him. He tried looking around for Alicia but found his search in vain, and turned his back on the stage as the music started up again.

_Some secrets need to be kept  
Some stories should never be told  
Some reasons shouldn't be understood  
They just might turn your blood cold.  
Who needs all the answers?  
Who takes all the chances?  
Who said the truth's gonna save you?  
When the truth could be dangerous? _

_Like the way I feel  
It's alright to steal  
What I need from you  
Do what I have to do  
Say what I have to say  
Go where I have to go  
And that's dangerous  
Dangerous to know (know, know, know) _

_I was a law onto myself  
When you found me out on my own  
Together, nothing was secret  
Together, we were alone  
Who needs all the questions?  
Who lost their direction?  
Who said a lie's gonna break you?  
When a lie could be dangerous? _

_Like the way I feel  
It's all right to steal  
What I need from you  
Do what I have to do  
Say what I have to say  
Go where I have to go  
And that's dangerous  
Dangerous to know _

_Ignorance is bliss  
You're safe when you resist  
There's no safety in a kiss like this  
It's dangerous  
So kiss me  
Kiss me! _

_Like the way I feel  
It's all right to steal  
What I need from you  
Do what I have to do  
Say what I have to say  
Go where I have to go  
And that's dangerous  
Dangerous... _

_Like the way I feel  
It's all right to steal  
What I need from you  
Do what I have to do  
Say what I have to say  
Go where I have to go  
And that's dangerous  
Dangerous to know (know, know, know)  
Some secrets need to be kept..._

He watched as Alicia walked down the stairs, first seeming to look for her father, but her ice blue eyes landed on him instead. She was scowling like usual but could see the other emotions in her eyes. She walked up to him and punched him in the arm. "My father is going to kill you I hope you know that." Copenhagen just smiled and laughed, patting Alicia on the back.

Sophia laughed on stage and shrugged before speaking in a haughty tone. "Well wasn't that just freaking special? I think I might just go puke rainbows. Any who next we have the silent Miss Vivica. She's going to break her freaking life long silence with a song! It's a miracle!" Sophia was promptly pushed off the stage, and a very ticked off Oslo stood in her place. She didn't speak a word until the song started.

_Someone once told me that you have to choose  
What you win or lose  
You can't have everything  
Don't you take chances  
Might feel the pain  
Don't you love in vain  
Cause love won't set you free  
I can't stand by the side  
And watch this life pass me by  
So unhappy  
But safe as could be_

So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
Cause i'm just trying to be happy, yeah  
Just wanna be happy, yeah

Holding on tightly  
Just can't let it go  
Just trying to play my role  
Slowly disappear, ohh  
But all these days, they feel like they're the same  
Just different faces, different names  
Get me out of here  
I can't stand by your side, ohh no  
And watch this life pass me by, pass me by

So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
Cause i'm just trying to be happy, ohh, happy, ohh

So any turns that I can't see,  
like I'm a stranger on this road  
But don't say victim  
Don't say anything

So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me

I just wanna be happy  
Ohh, yeah, happy, ohh, happy  
I just wanna be, ohh  
I just wanna be happy  
Ohh, happy

She stood there on the stage, her face expressionless like her mother's gauging the audience's reaction. Everyone was just staring at her, and then suddenly the crowd burst out in wild applause. She felt a small smile appear on her face before gracefully walking off the stairs. Saw other capitals lined up against the wall, they wouldn't be singing tonight, but insisted that they came. She saw Katherine, holding her sister Juliette away from Paris, and Moscow trying to help. She smiled a bit and walked over to her parents. "Vivica! Wow, how come you never talked before?" She rolled her eyes at her father, and watched as her mother smacked him on the back of the head. She smiled and walked out of the bar, into the cold night and back to the quiet of her hotel room.

"Well, um alrighty I bet we are all glad she finally spoke. And our final capital of the night is Rika, and from what I know she is singing Carmelldansen in one of her native tongues."

_Do, do doo...  
Yeah-eah-eah, yeah_

_Vi undrarar ni redo alt vara med  
Armarna upp nu ska ni fa se  
Kom igen  
Hvem som helst kan vara med_

_(Vara med)  
So ror pa era fotter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era hofter  
O-la-la-la...  
Gör som vi  
Till denna melodi_

_Oa-oa-a  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era hander  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta nagrå steg at vanster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chanson  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen _

_O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a... _

_O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a... _

_Det blir en sensation over alt forstås  
Pa fester kommer alla att slappa loss  
Kom igen  
Nu tar vi stegen omigen  
Oa-oa... _

_Så ror pa era fötter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era höfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gor som vi  
Til denna melodi_

_Så kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör so vi gör  
Tå några steg at vänster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chanson  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen _

_Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör so vi gör  
Ta negra steg at vänster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chanson  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen _

_O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a...  
O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a... _

_Så kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era hander  
Gör so vi gör  
Tå några steg at vanster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chanson  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen _

_Dansa med oss  
Klappa era hander  
Gör so vi gör  
Ta några steg at vanster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chanson  
Nu ar vi har med  
CarameldDansen_

Rika smiled and bowed as she finished her song, a few of the people in the audience still dancing along with the famous song. She skipped off the stage and went over to one of the capitals in the corner. He smiled as he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. She giggled and pointed to the stage as Sophia got back on it.

"Alrighty, we end this session of us capitals, and we'll be back next month with our lovely capitals from Eastern Europe. This means, Moscow Minsk, Vilnius and Warsaw. So I hope you look forward to that! Now our parents have to be able to finish out the night on their own, without our awesome presence! Gute Nacht!"

Shortly after Sophia and the rest of the capitals walked out the door, Annie got up on the stage, and talked calmly into the micro phone. "I'm not going to comment on anyone's children, just so you know. Next the Frog, Alfred, Feliks, Toris, Matthias and I will perform a song from Rent along with Mattie and Gilbert, and please note that in no way does it represent our love lives or feelings of each other. Please enjoy loves! OH WAIT! *turns to Gilbert* you have to be a girl, you git!" Suddenly Gilbert turned into Gillian. "WHAT? I'm too awesome to be a girl!" Annie sighed and shook her head. "You'll turn back into a guy after the song is over, calm the bloody hell down." She then turned and began the song.

_Annie:  
It's true you sold your guitar and bought a car?  
Alfred:  
It's true - I'm leaving now for Santa Fe, It's true you're with this yuppie scum.  
Francis:  
You said you'd never speak to him again  
Annie:  
Not now  
Gillian:  
Who said you that you have any say in who she says things to at all?  
Alfred:  
Yeah!  
Mattie:  
Who said that you should stick your nose in other people's...?  
Gillian:  
Who said I was talking to you?  
Mattie:  
we used to have this fight each night  
Matthias:  
Calm down  
Mattie:  
She'd never admit I existed  
Matthias:  
Everyone please  
Annie:  
He was the same way - he was always "run away - hit the road don't commit" you're full of shit  
Mattie:  
She's in denial  
Annie:  
He's in denial  
Mattie:  
You gave an inch when i gave a mile  
Matthias:  
Come on  
Annie:  
I gave a mile!  
Alfred:  
Gave a mile to whom?  
Matthias:  
Come on guys chill!  
Annie & Mattie:  
I'd be happy to die for a taste of what Angel had: someone to live for-unafraid to say i love you  
Alfred:  
All your words are nice Mimi but love's not a three-way street you'll never share real love until you love your self-I  
should know  
Toris:  
You all said you'd be cool today so please for my sake...  
I can't believe he's gone  
I can't believe you're going  
I can't believe this family must die  
Angel helped us believe in love I can't believe you disagree  
All:  
I can't believe this is good bye…_

When the song was over, Annie pushed Francis off the stage and blushed like one of Spain's tomatoes when Alfred grabbed her hand. Feliks waved to Liet as he walked off the stage and watched as his best friend went off to his girlfriend. Gillian was turned back into Gilbert and tugged Mattie off the stage. Alfred got on the stage as Annie started walking toward the door. "Hey everyone! I just wanted to stay that the next meeting will be in the United States of Awesome, which is me so next month we're in New York City baby! Before the karaoke night, we're gonna go on a tour of the city, Yeah!" And then he proceeded to have a shoe thrown at him. He then got off the stage with a sheepish grin and the countries trickled out one by one.

Sophia waited outside as the adults finished their night, and smiled as she saw her mother step out of the bar. Right behind her was her father, who before last month had no idea she existed. She walked away quickly before either of her parents saw her, and winced as she heard her boot s crunch in the snow. Her black swing military style coat didn't protect her from the cold, but it was sure awesome, so she continued to walk on towards home. Suddenly an hand grabbed her arms. She spun around and slapped the person across the face, and heard swearing. "Gott verdammt autsch das weh! Verdammte Scheiße! Warum würden Sie schlagen die atemberaubenden mich?" She turned around and was met with burning ruby eyes. "Guten Tag…" She looked at the ground as she felt her father try and find words to say. He ruffled her silver hair fondly before chuckling. "Wie geht es dir meine kleine genial?" She looked at him for a moment before smiling. "I'm alright….what do I call you?" He laughed again and Sophia saw her mother look wearily over toward them. "Hey, little birdie?" Sophia's attention was snapped back to the man in front of her; he was awkwardly rubbing his neck and sheepishly grinning. "You could call me Vati if ou want…" She smiled and watched as her Vati shuffled his military boot clad feet in the snow. Suddenly she looked up and saw her mother smiling, holding back tears, making Sophia glad she was awesome as she was. Suddenly she rushed forward and hugged her father causing them both to crash into the snow bank. As they got up and dusted the snow off, she spoke to Gilbert. "Hey Vati, you're gonna have to come over more often you got that? You have to visit the awesome me and my mere, alright?" He broke into a large grin and hugged his daughter back, and felt someone hug him from behind. He heard quiet sniffling and smiled as he felt glasses scratch against his back. He ducked out of the hug which caused both of the girl to end up hugging each other, then hugged both with one arm. He looked at the two and smiled, "Ich habe die beste verdammte Familie jemals…" Both of them looked up and smiled at him before both of them responded in French in unison, "Oui vous le faites, nous vous aimons." They walked back to the hotel and planned to head back to Ottawa after the meetings.


End file.
